makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Suicide Mouse
Bio Suicide Mouse.avi is a supposed “Lost” Disney Cartoon believed by many to be cursed, and the forefather of lost episodes. The video itself contains Mickey Mouse walking across a city while what appears to a public suicide is heard. Many believe that those that fully watch it go insane and eventually commit suicide. Powers/Weapons The video of Suicide Mouse is believed to make any person sane or not lose it and commit suicide. Though he is suicidal, it does not stop this version of Mickey from harming his opponents. Movelist Special Moves *Mallet - Mickey hits the opponent with a cartoon mallet. *Hand Gun - Mickey does the finger gun gesture and puts his hand to his head. He then brings down his thumb, causing a bullet to fire out, but not into his head. *Suicide Bomber - Mickey pulls out a cartoon bomb and it blows up in his face. Even though he falls over, he remains unharmed. *Pie - Mickey throws a pie at the opponent's face. *Slip Up - Mickey slips on a banana peel and falls over. *Mouse Trap - Mickey places a set mouse trap on the ground. It will be triggered when an opponent touches it. *Cartoony Jump - Mickey jumps upward and then lands behind the opponent. *Throw - Mickey summons a pink elephant that attacks the opponent. *Reverse Throw - Mikcey hangs the opponent by a noose before he shoots him/her with a cap gun. Super Move *Poison - Mickey drinks a bottle of poison. Depending on how much damage he has taken, his attack power increases by that rate temporarily. Creepy Finishers *Suicidemouse.avi - Mickey puts his hands behind his back and walks forlorn as the picture of the screen distorts constantly. Eventually, there is nothing but static until an image flashes of the opponent commiting suicide. *Classical Gag - A safe crashes down onto the opponent. Mickey then opens it up after performing the combination in a cartoonish manner, stethoscope and all. The safe reveals the crushed body parts of the opponent as Mickey gives a morbid smile. Friendship *A steering wheel appears and Mickey spins it, whistling the theme to Steamboat Willie. Poses Intro *Mickey walks in looking down. He then halts and lets out a sigh as he observes his competitor. Win *Mickey looks at the ground sadly. Victory *Mickey walks away from the fight, looking down as usual. Win Quotes *"Don't be so whiny! That's my deal!" *"Real suffering is not known..." Arcade Mode Intro *Mickey once felt that he had no use on Earth. He had no family, no friends, nothing. His only purpose in life was to spread misery, never to feel a glimpse of happiness. He was about to end his life when he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Perhaps now the creature who never experienced happiness could finally feel it. Rival Reason (Creepyblack Ghost’s Trainer runs into Suicide Mouse, who she mistakes for an unknown Pokemon. Suicide Mouse stares at her, creeping her out and forcing her to call Ghost to battle him. Connections Both are associated with suicide. Transcript ( Creepyblack Ghost’s trainer briefly comes across Suicide Mouse.) Trainer: What is this? Some kinda of Unknown Pokemon? (Suicide Mouse stares at her, creeping her out.) Trainer: Uhh…Uhh…Ghost! Help me out! (Ghost comes out of her pokeball and laughs at Suicide Mouse.) Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Mickey was transported to some unknown place. There, he met a weird being known as Suicidal Squidward. Like Mickey, Squidward felt like he had no purpose in life after a concert went horribly wrong. Mickey understood his feelings, and together the two got rid of their suicidal thoughts and became good friends. For the first time in his life, Mickey finally knew what happiness felt like. Notes *Most of the movelist is based off of classical slapstick humor. *The pink elephants make a cameo in Mickey's grab, which could be an interesting idea for a creepypasta. *Suicidal Squidward makes a cameo not only in a stage fatality, but in Mickey's ending. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters